Shanghai
by Supplanting Promise
Summary: What happens when Jack shanghais Elizabeth's heart? Chapters 1 through 7 up! Probably a little OOC for Jack and a few parts Elizabeth. And I know I may have slipped out of the era a few times but hey, it's a fanfic.
1. Finding Jack

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Finding Jack

_Elizabeth's POV_

Jack picked up the gun that he had been standing on and took aim at one of the barrels that was falling. With precise timing and luck the ship didn't lurch, Jack hit the barrel and it exploded and caught the others in its explosion. Many of the Kraken's tentacles were blown off and others badly burned, but it was not enough to stop it.

A small group of us were left alive and the men began to load the row boat with a few supplies and then themselves. I spotted Jack and walked over to him.

"Thank you Jack." I said looking at him.

"We're not free yet luv."

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." I say walking to within inches of him. He stares down at me almost as if expecting me to say something else; but never, I think, did he expect me to kiss him. 

I leaned into him and held the lapels of his jacket, quickly pushing him back until his back hit the mast. I trailed my fingers down his arm and as I reach his hand, I silently grab a manacle. Too distracted by my lips, Jack doesn't notice anything until he hears the click of the manacle locking. He pulls away from me and smiles.

"It's after you not the ship; it's not us. This is the only way don't you see." I leans in as if to kiss him again but stop myself. "I'm not sorry."

Jack leans in and whispers, "Pirate." I say nothing and run to the row boat. As I sit down Will speaks up.

"Where's Jack?" He asks smugly.

"He's elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Everyone looks slightly surprised and looks towards the Pearl before rowing away.

At Tia Dalma's House

As we rowed through the swamp people were standing in the water holding candles leading to Tia Dalma's house. Our small group somberly made our way into the house and waited as Tia Dalma served each of us a cup of rum.

"To Jack." Gibbs offered.

"He was a good man." I say, raising my cup in tribute to the late Captain.

"Elizabeth if anything could be done to bring him back," He tries but I don't really hear him. "Elizabeth . . ."

"Would you do it? Hmm? Well would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willin' to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the end of the eart and land to fetch back Jack and him precious Pearl?" She looks around the room, making eye contact with each person.

"Aye." Gibbs was the first to answer.

"Aye." Pintel and Ragetti agree.

"Aye." Cotton's parrot squawks. Both Will and I nod our heads.

"But how?" Will asks.

"Isla de Alma, at da World End. You will need to sail der and on de way you will find Jack Sparra. But this island be surrounded by treach'rous waters. To be makin' it there you will be needin' a captain who knows those waters." Tia Dalma said, looking up the stairs.

"So tell me, what has become of my ship?" Barbossa asked taking a bite from his apple.

Everyone was stunned to silence. Our small crew exchanged looks but still no one believed.

"Captain Barbossa will be taken ye to Isla de Alma. I have procured a ship for ye to use on the condition that when you find Jack you name 'im captain."

"But how will we find the island? If it is at the End of the Earth then it's quite possible that isn't on a map." Gibbs said finally finding his voice.

"Da girl knows." Tia Dalma said turning to me. "Doncha?"

"Jack's compass."

"Aye, Jack's compass." Tia Dalma said. "Rest here tonight, tomorrow your journey can begin."

It was late and seeing as the ship Tia Dalma had procured wouldn't be there until tomorrow the small crew spent the night at Tia Dalma's. I slept in a hammock in the corner of the room while the men slept on the floor around me.

I laid awake for many hours thinking. I was worried what the crew would think if or when Jack told them that he had not _elected_ to stay behind. I worried what Will would think when he found out that I had kissed Jack, and if he would forgive me. First and foremost though I was worried about Jack. As I was worrying about these many matters I never heard one of the men get up until he was standing right over me.

"I need some air." Will said and then he motioned for me to stand and he led me outside.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Thinking."

"About _Jack_?" He said contemptuously.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" I asked and then it hit me, the way he had said Jack. "You saw me kiss him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." An accusation, more than an answer.

"Will . . ."

"I don't want to know anything other than the answer to this one question. Do you want him?"

"No." I said, tears pouring down my face. "Will I love you. You are the only man I want, the only man I want to marry."

"But you love him."

"No, I love what he represents; Jack is freedom."

"And what am I; a cage?" He asked, stepping towards me.

"No, I just - - I don't know. I love you, I chose you; can't that just be enough?"

"I wasn't aware there was a competition." Will said turning away from me and leaning against the railing.

"Will . . ." I said reaching out to comfort him.

"Perhaps Davy Jones has the right idea." He said, and I withdrew my hand. "I'm going to bed." He said and walked back into the small house. I stood there for some time looking out into the murky water.

"Never mind what da boy says, he'll forgive you. Go to sleep and give him time." Tia Dalma said ushering me back inside. I laid back in my hammock and was soon asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Tia Dalma woke the crew early and got us on our way.

"The ship is called Black Widow. Once you find Jack name him captain and continue on to Isla de Alma. That is where you will find The Pearl. Allow Jack the choice of his ship and den allow him to choose the cap'n of da second ship. Any of ye who oppose him will not like da consequences." She warned before sending us on our way.

Upon reaching the ship the man that had been acting as captain introduced himself and the rest of the crew. Barbossa immediately began giving orders and taking his role as captain.

"Mister Smith, I will be taking over as captain of this ship. Mister Turner here is First Mate and Miss Swann will be allowed the Quarter Master's bunk. Any man that does not follow my orders to the letter will get off this ship and I will not wait for the next port." He said and then made his way up to the helm.

"Miss Swann what be our headin'?" I took out the compass and opened it. I watched as the needle spun around and around and the finally stopped.

"South by southwest." I said pocketing the compass again. I walked below deck and found the Quarter Master's bunk and entered it. I laid on the cot and fell asleep before even thinking about it.

Tia Dalma was right; within the week Will was talking to me again. I took things slow, careful not to push him to forgive me and I never brought up Jack I always let someone else do it. Soon Will was back to his old self except that he seemed a little more guarded when dealing with the other crew members that had not been on The Pearl; and to be honest all of us were more guarded.

We sailed for four more weeks before making port at Great Karroo. We docked for three days and all three nights the men stayed onshore. Will and I volunteered to stay on the ship and we took that time to reconnect. The first night we played cards and talked about the stars and constellations. It was fun and we stayed up until the night had begun to turn to day.

We slept in the next morning and that afternoon Will took me into the small English colony in Great Karroo. I shopped around and bought some more soap, (seeing as how that was in short supply on the ship) and some smaller shirts and trousers. Will and I had dinner at a tavern not far from the docks. We walked back to the ship after dusk and waited patiently for Mr. Gibbs to pick us up in the row boat. He arrived within a few minutes and took us back to the ship and as we got off, everyone else was getting on. Will went into his cabin to grab a couple of blankets and laid them on the deck by the helm. We sat down and I began dealing out the cards. Will poured us each a generous amount of some wine that he had found in the colony and our second night began.

We drank and played cards well into the night. I laid down my second Royal Flush of the night and he threw himself towards me yelling cheater, laughing good heartily. As I fell to the ground some cards fell from my boot cuff.

"You are a cheater!"

"No I'm a pirate." I said looking up into his eyes, laughing merrily.

He smiled and then kissed me. He gently pushed me back onto the pallet of blankets. Will left a trail of kisses from my mouth down my neck, pausing to nip gently at my collar bone.

Will moved back to my lips, kissing me intensely again. His fingers moved to the hem of my shirt up pulled it up and over my head. He massaged my breasts with his hands while I ran my hands over his chest and pulled his shirt and vest off in one movement.

Will moved his hand back up to my neck and brought my lips crashing down on his again. He sucked and nipped at my lower lip and then moved to my ear, he sucked gently at the lobe as my hands came to rest at the top of his trousers. I bit at his throat and he groaned in my ear. Will's hand went to my under garments and pulled lightly. I lifted my hips to allow the garment to slide down my hips and off my body.

Will sat back to pull his pants off and then resumed his assault on my lips. He kissed me fervently as he entered me. He did so gently and moved in and out slowly.

"Faster." I breathed heavily.

Will massaged my breasts as he quickened our rhythm. I groaned loudly and he kissed my mouth, trying to smother my increasingly loud moans. I tentatively moved against Will but found that when I did he would pause as if something was wrong. I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer.

Soon I was moaning and Will tried to stifle my moans. He slid his hands behind my head and pulled my lips down to his. He nibbled my bottom lip and ran his hand down to my lower back to pull me flush against him. I groaned deeply and Will allowed himself to let go and come inside me; as I climaxed I called Jack's name.

Will stopped above me as I realized what I had said. A look of pure hurt and hatred came across his face. Before I could speak he was up and pulling his trousers on.

"Wi- -" I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Don't say another word." He grabbed his shirt and walked into the first mate's cabin, slamming the door behind him. I quickly pulled my trousers on and followed Will to the cabin, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pounded on the door until I heard him move inside.

"Will let me explain." He wrenched the door open, fury written on his face.

"Explain what Elizabeth? That while you sleep with me for the rest of your life you will be thinking of Jack. Explain that you let me think I would be the first man to have you and the last but that tonight proved otherwise. No Elizabeth I will not be the man you settle for."

"But Will I L- -"

"Don't say it. Never again tell me that you love me." He slammed the door in my face. Not wanting to stay on the ship by myself I lowered the small row boat and took myself to shore.

As I was rowing to shore I noticed something floating in the water. I began to row towards the object when I realized that it was a person. Slowing down I was able to stop next to the body and flip it over with my oar. I raised my lantern to look at the face and instantly recognized Jack. Quickly I grabbed him under the arms and managed to get him in the small row boat, but only just barely keeping the boat from tipping over.

I laid my head on his chest to find that his heart was still beating and that his breathing was even and stable. I looked back to the ship and then to shore and decided that I was closer to the shore than I was to the ship. I rowed as fast as I could to shore and pulled the boat up until it was a good distance form the water. I ran to the small town and to the first building that I saw. It was a small home and I prayed to God that there was someone there who could help me bring Jack into town.

I knocked on the door and heard some people moving inside. A woman answered the door and I saw a young man about 20 standing in the back.

"Ma'am my name is Elizabeth Swann and I found a man floating in the water, one of my crew and I need help bringing him to town." The woman was at first stunned by my appearance, but as soon as I was done talking she called the man over.

"This is my son, Joseph, he can help you take the man to the inn." I thanked her and ran with Joseph back to the small row boat.

Joseph hoisted Jack over his shoulder and started back to the town. I followed him back to the town and to a small inn. I asked the inn-keeper for a room and paid him as Joseph took Jack to the room. I entered the room and thanked Joseph for all his help and tried to pay him, but he refused. He left the room and I sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack's clothes were still very wet and I knew that he would not get warm with those clothes still on him. I removed his shirt and boots first and then tried, as modestly as possible, to pull his trousers off. I eventually decided to undo the fastenings and then pulled the blanket up to his waist and then pull on the legs from the end of the bed. I laid the clothes out on the floor and sat in a chair by the window to rest.

As I was starting to drift to sleep I heard Jack move and then he started shouting incoherently. I ran to his side and tried desperately to keep him from thrashing around. None of my attempts worked so I started talking to him. I murmured his name and ran my hand over his forehead like my mother would for me. I told him to sleep and soon he was still again. I started to move back to my seat but he began to thrash around again. Again I was by his side, calming him. I laid next to him on the bed and laid my head on his chest. He soon was breathing regularly and I drifted to sleep.

_**Later That Night**_

I woke up later that night, about half an hour from dawn, to Jack cursing as he stumbled around the room. I sat up and watched as he went from the bed to the door trying to open it.

"Jack!" I called as I heard the door creak open. He turned to look at me in surprise.

"Lizzie?" His voice full of confusion. I got out of bed and tossed his trousers to him. He pulled them on and then I gave him his shirt. As he was pulling that on I lit a small lamp that was on the bedside table.

"Jack how do you feel?" I asked pulling him back towards the bed to sit down.

"Sober; something I never wished to experience." He said looking around the room. "Where's the rum?"

"There is no rum. Jack where have you been?"

"In a Kraken." He said simply, his smirk returning. "But I think you knew that." I had the decency to blush at his statement.

"Surely you haven't been in the Kraken for over a month." I said incredulously.

"No, only for a few minutes, then I was spit up on an island where Davy Jones found me. I was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman and thrown into a cell below deck. I they gave me rum and something that was supposedly edible. I drank the rum and left the plate alone; something was in the rum. I fell into a deep sleep and lost all track of time. In this sleep I had . . . dreams, monstrous nightmares. At one point I woke up and we were engaged in a battle. A cannon came through, knocking the door off the cell. I got out and jumped over board. I grabbed onto a piece of wood. I floated for God knows how long before exhaustion and that drug took over. That's the last thing I remember."

It was the strangest thing to listen to him talk entirely sober. He was coherent and didn't wave his hands around like he was fending off insects.

"I'll go get you some food. When you're done eating we'll go back to the ship."

I left the room and found the inn-keeper no where so I let myself into the kitchen to fix breakfast. In the kitchen I found a pot, bread, eggs and a bottle of rum. Quickly I boiled the eggs and toasted the bread. I set everything on a tray and as I was leaving the kitchen I grabbed an orange for myself. I set the tray at the end of the bed and handed the bottle of rum directly to Jack. I sat in the chair and peeled the orange, eating it slowly.

Jack picked at the eggs and only took a few bites of his toast before taking a very large swig of the rum. He continued to take a bite here and then two or three swigs there. He ate only about a third of the food but I was happy that he was eating.

I looked at him as he ate. His skin, while still tan, lacked it's glow. His eyes looked tired and lacked the fire they had once held. He was always thin, but now his skin seemed to hang from his body. He seemed a beaten man. He took a swig and then looked around the room, as if looking for someone.

"Where's Will?" He asked suddenly.

"He's on the ship." I said sullenly. He raised his brow but said nothing more. He set the empty bottle of rum down and pulled his boots on.

I led him out of the inn and into the small town. We walked slowly through the deserted town and down to the beach. Thankfully my row boat was still there and we pushed it into the water. Jack tried to take the oars but I beat him to it.

When we reached the ship I climbed up the ladder to find that the crew was already on board. I yelled to the man closest to me to find Barbossa and Will. He walked off talking about bossy women and something that sounded like shouldn't even be on ships at all. Jack stepped on deck behind me just as the crewman returned with Barbossa.

"Jack."

"Barbossa." Then he turned to me and whispered, "What's he doing here?"

"I came te find ye and The Pearl, Captain." Jack gave him a tight lipped smile and headed for the helm.

"Lizzie, ye still have my compass." He said after trying to grab it from his belt and finding nothing. I tossed it to him and turned to the crewman who had found Barbossa.

"Where's Will?"

"In his cabin." As I was leaving to find Will I heard Jack speak.

"Get that man off my ship." After which I heard a string of cursing from Barbossa and a splash.

I knocked on the door and then let myself into the small room. Will was sitting at the small desk provided writing, when he turned to face me. He said nothing and turned his back to me. I stood quietly contemplating leaving when he spoke.

"You found Jack."

"Yes. He was in the water as I was rowing to shore."

"I suppose you'll be happy now." He said maliciously.

"Will I never meant to hurt you. I don't even know why it was his name I said."

"Perhaps it because he was the one to have you first."

He said catching me off guard. I went quiet not knowing how to answer him. I could lie and say that I had never been with a man, or I could tell him the truth, that I had slept with Jack. I didn't know which would hurt him more so I stayed silent.

"Do you deny it?"

"No." He looked away from me and I knew that I should leave, but I didn't listen to myself.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for breaking your word and still wearing my ring? Perhaps; but not telling me and allowing me to find out like that. Never." Tears slipped down my cheek as he said the last statement. I took his ring off my finger and placed it on the desk by the door and the fled from the room.

I ran from Will's room and straight to my own. I laid on my cot for several hours just numb to the world. I didn't know what to do. Will would have no more to do with for the rest of my life and he had every right. Jack was a pirate, who according to all, would never settle down with anyone. The sea was his life and his and only love. No respectable man in Port Royale or in London would marry me now. I am a woman on a pirate-ship with no women chaperones or my father around. Only God knows what rumors are being said about me and what my father was having to put up with. At the thought of my father I began to cry and I cried myself to sleep that night.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

The Truth Will Set You Free

_Will's POV_

I avoided both Elizabeth and Jack at all costs. Elizabeth was easy to avoid seeing as how she stayed in her room for days on end. Occasionally I would see her on deck, usually grabbing a plate of food or a flask of water and then she would return to her room for days. I was able to avoid Jack quite easily by taking my orders form Gibbs. Jack seemed to have caught on that there was something amiss between Elizabeth and myself, but he gave no indication of knowing what it could possibly be. As I was cleaning the cannons I overheard Jack and Gibbs talking.

"Jack there's sumthin' wrong wit Miss Elizabeth. The crew can here her at all different hours of the day retchin'. She 'ardly comes out and eats like a bird, an' she never did that before." Gibbs said.

He had taken to watching over Elizabeth. He says it's to make sure she doesn't cause trouble or curse the ship but the rest of us see it as more of a father/daughter alliance.

"How long has she been down there?" Jack asked.

"Jest reachin' three weeks. She only comes up every four or five days for food an' water." Jack started to say something to Gibbs but I left before I could here what he was saying. Quickly I made my way below deck and to Elizabeth's room. I knocked on the door but heard no sound inside. I knocked one more time and when I got no answer I opened the door.

Elizabeth was lying on her cot in her dressing gown breathing shallowly. I lit a lamp and set it on the bedside table as I looked over Elizabeth. Her eyelids were closed but her eyes were rapidly moving behind them. Her eyes and cheeks looked sunken in, she had lost all color to her skin, and she had lost quite a bit of weight. I heard the door creak open behind me and looked back. Jack came into the room with another lamp and set it on a nail in the wall. He took one look at Elizabeth and shook his head.

"She needs a doctor." Jack said whispered to me.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked forgetting my anger at both of them at the sight of my childhood friend and once fiancé in such a state.

"I don't know but it can't be good. I've told Mr. Gibbs to head to shore immediately, we're near Kantak. We should be able to make it there in under an hour if the wind keeps up." I looked down to see Jack holding a basin of water and a rag.

"To clean her up."

I gently shook Elizabeth awake and Jack and I worked together to wash her face, arms, legs and back. We changed her into a clean shirt and trousers; and while Jack held her in the chair I changed the sheets on her bed. Jack laid her back and the bed and she mouthed a thank you to us. Jack had me stay in the room while he went to check on our progress towards Kantak.

"Elizabeth. . ." I said brushing a strand of hair off of her fore head. She turned her head towards me.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry." I said looking into her honey colored eyes. She shook her head and kissed my hand.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She said barely above a whisper.

"I let my anger blind me and failed to realize the pain that you were in also."

"I should have told you. The compass was pointing to Jack, before we found you and I was on the ship with him. I went to him, the night before I chained him to the mast, and told him about the problem." She paused and took a couple of breaths here. "As I talked to him and things progressed I found that I not only wanted him but I loved him; as I had loved you." She said holding my hand.

"My night with you was wonderful, but we were drunk and had I been myself I would not have been with you. I knew that I loved Jack." I nodded and she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. About twenty minutes later Jack reappeared.

"We can see Kantak now. Bring her up on deck and we'll have a long boat waiting." Jack said and then disappeared from sight again.

I gently gathered Elizabeth in my arms and walked slowly out of the room and up the stairs to the upper deck. I set Elizabeth in the boat and helped the crew lower it into the water. Jack, Gibbs and I climbed down into the long boat and rowed to shore with Jack and Gibbs rowing and I was holding Elizabeth. It took us only twenty minutes to reach shore and only another five to find the doctor.

It must have been an odd sight for three foreign men to be walking through their small town with a woman in one of their arms looking for a doctor. Eventually a gentleman gave us directions to a large house down the main street. While walking around the town Elizabeth woke up twice but would fall asleep again. Jack, Gibbs and I made our way down the street to the house and didn't even bother to knock before entering the house.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Jack yelled as I sat down with Elizabeth. Immediately an older woman came bursting through the door to my left.

"Keep your voice down, there is no need to be yelling in this house." Jack gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Sorry luv."

"Now what seems to be the problem?" The woman asked looking Jack up and down.

"It's the woman there." Gibbs said pointing to Elizabeth.

"Oh my. What's wrong?"

"She's been vomiting, hardly eating, sleeping most of the day away, her breathing is shallow and raspy, when she says two or three sentences she has to stop and take quite a few breaths, and she's been very weak." I said shifting Elizabeth in my arms. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She asked in a whisper.

"We've docked in Kantak and right now you are at a doctor's house." I said to her. She nodded her head and laid it back on my shoulder. The woman hurried up the stairs and called for the doctor. They heard the woman hurriedly telling the doctor Elizabeth's symptoms.

"Sir if you would please bring the young woman into this room here." I got up out of the chair and followed the doctor into the door on my left.

"Just lie her here on the table." He said pointing to a long wooden table. I sat Elizabeth down and gently laid her back. She opened her eyes again.

"The doctor is going to examine you now. Jack, Gibbs and I will be right outside the door." Elizabeth nodded weakly and I went out the door.

"Sir don't tell her what is wrong. Tell me and I will let her know, her mental stability isn't what it was before she became sick." The doctor nodded his understanding and then ushered me out the door.

We sat outside of the door for at least twenty minutes and then finally the doctor came out. He called me to the doorway and spoke to me in very low tones.

"Sir - -"

"Will Turner."

"Mr. Turner the young lady you have brought to me has two items afflicting her. First is that she has pneumonia. The second is that she is with child." I stood there too shocked for words.

"Mr. Turner, this young lady needs to be near a regular and well trained physician for the rest of her pregnancy. The pneumonia has weakened her severely and caused her great distress in breathing. Her hips are very narrow and carrying this child will cause her great stress when it begins to grow and when it comes time for the birth. This woman was not made to carry children and I strongly advise you to watch her. She will be at great risk of losing this child and if she does she may not have another. Keep her in bed at all times and nothing strenuous, not even stressful thoughts. Get her back to an established English colony as soon as you possibly can."

"Thank you sir." I said turning and walking into the room to gather Elizabeth. The doctor had followed me in and was rummaging about a cabinet in search for the antibiotics.

"Sir can you tell me how long she has been with child?"

"I would estimate one and a half to two months. Closer to two though." The doctor said turning back to the cabinet and pulling out a small brown bottle.

"Mix one teaspoon of this in with a glass of water twice a day. Make sure she eats plenty and get her weight back up." I took the bottle and walked out of the room with Elizabeth in my arms. I walked out of the room and motioned for Jack and Gibbs to follow me out the door before I said anything.

"We need to find loose fitting shirts and trousers, a tub big enough for her to bathe in, soap, some more vegetables and meat, and a few books."

"Will what are you going on about? What is wrong with Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked.

"She has pneumonia and she is with child." Both men stood like idiots in front of me.

"Go get the items I requested and I will take Elizabeth back to the ship. I will come back for you when she is settled."

I walked to the long boat, settled Elizabeth on the floor and rowed us back to the ship. I climbed the ladder and had a few of the crew help me pull the long boat up onto the deck. I lifted Elizabeth out of the long boat and took her to my cabin. I laid her on the bed and pulled the quilt up to her neck and watched as she slipped into a peaceful, comfortable sleep. Quickly I had the long boat lowered and I rowed back to shore to locate Jack and Gibbs.

As I was walking along the shops and stands looking for Jack and Gibbs I found a woman selling nightgowns and sun dresses. I bought a new night gown for Elizabeth, remembering the state of last one, and I bought her a light flowing sun dress that tightened at the bust instead of around the waist. As I was finishing my purchase I saw Gibbs and Jack carrying the tub with the shirts, trousers, soap, and food in it. I quickly made my way through the stands to Jack and Gibbs.

"Did you find any books?" I asked as I looked over everything they had bought.

"Aye, they're at the bottom of this tub."

"Very well lets get back to the ship." I grabbed the side of the tub the Gibbs had been carrying and helped Jack carry it to the long boat.

We rowed in silence back to the ship. Jack was quite pointedly not looking at me while Gibbs was boring holes into the back of my head. The trip back to the ship was made much longer by the tension, anger and the heavy load. Jack was the first up the ladder, followed by Gibbs and I was the last up the ladder. Gibbs and I helped to pull the boat onto the ship while Jack disappeared into his cabin. Gibbs and I unloaded the long boat and took the tub into my cabin. Elizabeth had propped herself up against the wall and was more alert than she had been all day. She smiled as she saw the tub and the new clothes. Gibbs left us alone in the cabin and I took a seat on the chair.

"What did the doctor say?" She rasped.

"He said that you have pneumonia." She nodded her head and laid back into the bed. I stayed quiet for some time trying to figure out how to tell her that she was pregnant. As we were sitting she started to drift to sleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I slipped out of the room quietly. I walked to the helm and found Gibbs.

"How'd she take the news?" He asked while looking into the horizon.

"I only told her she had pneumonia. There are some complications with her pregnancy."

"What are they?" Gibbs asked.

"She has a high probability of losing the child, especially if she stays on this ship any longer than necessary to get back to Port Royale."

"Will she needs to know."

"Then have Jack tell her, I'm not cleaning up his mess." I walked to my cabin and then turned back to Gibbs. "I'm going to write a letter and then I am going back to shore. Have the crew get a row boat lowered for me." I opened the door to my cabin and shut it behind me.

A few minutes later I heard the door open to Jack's cabin and then slam shut. I took out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and began to write my letter.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_This is good-bye. I have stayed in Kantak and I plan to travel this country and perhaps make my way up to the new America. I may never see you again and if I don't I would like you to know that I have never stopped loving you. I was angry and I regret the way I treated you but I will always love you. But, Elizabeth, I cannot live with you and the constant physical reminder of you and Jack together._

_This brings me to the news that the Jack has no doubt given you by now. You are with child; Jack's child. Before you say that I am saying this in anger or it just an assumption I will assure I am not angry and nor is it an assumption. The doctor in Kantak confirmed that you were one and a half to two months into your pregnancy. The doctor warned that you do not have the body to carry children and that this pregnancy will be hard on you. When you get to Port Royale see a doctor immediately. Rest and urge Jack to take you directly back to Port Royale, you cannot afford to be on the ship any longer than necessary. Should you go into labor aboard the ship I fear you will die trying to birth this child. Take care of yourself and the baby._

_I know going back to Port Royale as an unwed mother will be hard on you, your child, and your father. Keep my ring and my name and tell everyone I was lost at sea; I never plan to go back to Port Royale._

_Love Always,_

_William Turner _

I turned the parchment over to blot it on the desk and then folded it over, slipping the ring into the center. I laid the note on the desk, walked over to the tub, found the bottle of medicine and wrote on the label: one teaspoon two times a day mixed with water, and then set the bottle on the desk on top of the note. I packed my meager belongings into a bag, placed my purse of money around my neck and walked out of the cabin. As I was exiting the cabin I heard Gibbs yell at Jack.

"JACK! SHE'LL BE LOSIN' NOT ONLY YER CHILD BUT HERS! IF YE DON'T TURN THIS SHIP 'ROUND AND TAKE MISS ELIZABETH BACK, DAVEY JONES WILL BE THE LEAST OF YER WORRIES." I shut the door behind me and saw Gibbs coming out of Jack's cabin.

"Mr. Gibbs I will be going back to Kantak and I will not be returning to this ship. I've left a letter for Elizabeth, make sure she gets it." I dropped my bag into the boat below and then climbed down the rope ladder. I rowed back to Kantak and took one last look at the ship holding the very last thing I held precious.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Choices

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Choices

_Author's POV_

Jack didn't need much convincing to turn the ship back to Port Royale; he needed convincing to give up The Pearl, at least for the moment. When Gibbs told Jack that Elizabeth needed to go back to Port Royale he assumed it was because of Gibbs superstition that a female, what's worse an expecting female, on the ship was bad luck. So Jack snidely commented that Elizabeth would not die from pregnancy, nor would the child.

"JACK! SHE'LL BE LOSIN' NOT ONLY YER CHILD BUT HERS! IF YE DON'T TURN THIS SHIP 'ROUND AND TAKE MISS ELIZABETH BACK, DAVEY JONES WILL BE THE LEAST OF YER WORRIES." Thoroughly confused by what would bring on this bout of anger Jack prodded Gibbs.

"Why would she be losin' my child?"

"Will said that she is not made for havin' childr'n." Jack gave the compass to Gibbs and instructed him to take them back to Port Royale.

Gibbs watched Will row to shore and walk to the small town. He called for the crew to raise anchor and began to turn the ship around.

_**Later That Night**_

After Gibbs got the ship under way on it's new course he gave the helm to Pintel and went to check on Jack and Elizabeth. First he stopped at Elizabeth's cabin. He knocked on the door and heard her small voice tell him to enter.

"Mr. Gibbs, come sit down." Elizabeth said motioning to the now empty chair.

"How are ye feelin'?" He asked still standing.

"Better. Where's Will?"

"Ye didn't get his letter?" Elizabeth shook her head. Gibbs took a quick look around the room

and spotted the folded parchment under the bottle. He picked up the bottle and read the label then handed the letter to her.

"I'll be leavin' ye to read that. I'll check on Jack and then bring ye something to eat." Gibbs left the room and went next door. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Jack when will ye be takin' care of Miss Elizabeth. I can't sail a ship and be watchin' the both of ya." Jack attempted to look Gibbs squarely in the eye but the captain was so inebriated that he in fact could not look forward.

"Mishter Gibsh. I'll be sssailin; thisss shhhip. Ye can keep yuur eyeshh on Mishh Lizzie." Jack slurred taking yet another gulp from his bottle. As Gibbs went forward to get the drunk captain to bed he stumbled. He caught his footing and looked down to find an empty rum bottle, taking a look around the room he spotted one other empty bottle, plus the one in his captain's hand.

"Yer goin' to bed capt'n. Tomorrow we'll figure out Miss Elizabeth."

Gibbs pushed Jack towards the bed and Jack collapsed on top of it still holding tight to the rum bottle. Gibbs eased it from his hand and on his way to the galley, he threw the bottle over board. In the galley Gibbs grabbed a tray, a flask of water, an apple, carrots, and some of the meat that was left. He mixed a teaspoon of the powder from the bottle into the water and then placed it all on the tray and headed back to Elizabeth.

After Gibbs left the room Elizabeth opened the letter and read through it slowly. The first paragraph she had to read only once, knowing that it was best for everyone that Will had left. When she reached the second paragraph she had to stop.

'_Pregnant? I'm pregnant?'_

She read on and began to cry. When her engagement to Will was announced many of the married women had come to visit her. They had all seen her grow up and knew that her body, while tall and had some of the curves of a woman, lacked definable hips. She had grown tall but her hips had not widened much more than that of a young girl. The women said that most likely Dr. Meadows would advise her not to have children, but they thought that maybe one, perhaps two wouldn't do damage. What did a man know of a woman's body?

_Rest and urge Jack to take you directly back to Port Royale, you cannot afford to be on the ship any longer than necessary. Should you go into labor aboard the ship I fear you will die trying to birth this child. _

These sentences concerned her most. Will would not have put those in there unless he was sure that the doctor in Kantak had known what he was talking about; Will would not want to cause the fright that these two sentences caused in the pit of her stomach.

His last paragraph while helpful made her heartache. He had said in those two sentences something that she knew in her heart. She could not raise this child with Jack on a ship and Jack could not stay on land; the ocean was his first love, then perhaps his child and Elizabeth. Carefully she folded up the letter and placed it beneath her pillow. She heard the door creak open and then Gibbs rough voice.

"Miss Elizabeth I've brought ye a tray." Elizabeth folded her legs beneath her and Gibbs set the tray in front of her. She picked at the food and took just a few bites.

"Miss Elizabeth, I think I need to tell ye something." Gibbs started nervously.

"It's alright Mr. Gibbs, Will wrote it in his letter. I will eat all of this I promise you; right now my stomach is a little unsettled." He nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Miss Elizabeth, in the water is a medicine the doctor gave us for ye pneumonia; ye should drink it all." Elizabeth nodded her head and Gibbs left her room. Elizabeth's hand went to her abdomen.

"What do you say little one? Shall we give this a try?"

Elizabeth ate slowly, trying to avoid getting sick and was able to clear about three-quarters of the food. She placed the tray on the bedside table and laid back. Spotting the tub off in a corner she crept off the bed and on wobbly legs, made her way over to it. Kneeling on the floor she dug around to see what was in it. She found the new night gown and sun dress first. Looking at the simple pale yellow dresses she knew them to be from Will; he had always said that yellow made her look more tanned and exotic. She tossed the nightgown onto the bed and then searched farther into the tub, finding the books. She pulled out the five of them and saw that they were either a pirate story or a love story with pirates.

She wobbly stood up and walked back to the bed with her new treasures. She got her clothes off and changed into the nightgown then opened the first book.

_**The Next Morning**_

Jack woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and his last memory was a fuzy conversation with Gibbs yelling at him about Elizabeth and the baby. He gingerly got out of his bed and noticed that he had not undressed. He changed into a clean set of clothes and then ventured out onto deck. He momentarily considered going next door to check on Elizabeth but decided against it for the moment knowing that Gibbs would force him in there later.

Ten minutes later Jack found himself in the galley looking for water, rum, and something for his stomach to gnaw on. After finding the first two items on his list and ten minutes of searching for the third Jack sat down to drink. He took three gulps of the rum and followed that with several glasses of water. While walking out of the galley he spotted a basket on a shelf and pulled it down. Inside he found a few rolls and an apple; he took the apple and a roll then left the galley, contentedly munching on the roll.

Whilst walking to the helm to meet his fate with Gibbs Jack passed Elizabeth's room. As he was walking by he heard her voice.

"Jack." She whispered. He turned abruptly and almost fell.

"Lizabeth! You shouldn't be out of bed." He said waving his hand and motioning for her to go back into the room.

"Jack we need to talk." She said pleadingly.

"Alright. Le'me go speak te Gibbs and I'll come back directly." Elizabeth glared at him skeptically.

"I give you my word as a pirate and a captain. Savvy?" She turned around and sat in her chair at the desk, leaving the door open to keep an eye on Jack. Jack found Gibbs at the helm as he had hoped.

"How long till we reach Port Royale?"

"One day less than yesterday." Gibbs answered smartly.

"Ah, in one of those moods I see." Jack said stepping away from the helm and consequently Gibbs.

"Go tend te Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs hissed and opened the compass to check their direction. Jack, not wanting to test the bounds of Gibbs patience, left and headed back to Elizabeth. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

He laid on her bed and made himself comfortable.

"My incredibly intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you're troubled."

"Jack . . ." They were silent, each trying to figure out the next move.

"Lizzie you have te go back te Port Royale."

"I know. I can't have a baby on the ship and Jack I can't raise a baby on a ship." She said, trying to maneuver the conversation.

"Why not? Children board ships at a young age, Gibbs said you crossed at 8."

"Yes, I was eight, with my father on a ship form the Royale Navy; not a pirate ship as an infant. Jack it would not be a safe environment. I'll be staying in Port Royale in my father's house to raise my child."

"I don't know how often I can visit. Your first fiancé and Lord Beckett are both after me."

"Jack you can't." Elizabeth said choking on her words.

"No one tells Captain Jack Sparrow what he can and cannot do."

"Jack when I go back I am telling my father that I married Will and that this child is his. I will not put him through the shame of having an unwed mother as a daughter."

"Will told me that he will not be cleanin' my mess."

"Will gave me his permission. He gave me back the engagement ring and told me to keep it and his name. Jack no one will know that you are this child's father." Elizabeth had tears pouring down her face and she could only look at him as he was leaving her room.

His face was cold and stoic but his eyes gave away the very hole that she had dug into his soul. The flame that had always danced in his eyes was gone and in it's place was a black bottomless pit of hate. Jack had now seen the reality of his nightmares aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"Gibbs you will give me back my ship." Jack said pulling his sword and advancing on the man. "I will be taking the helm from here; you will be caring for Miss Swann." Gibbs instinctively stepped away from the helm and let Jack take over.

After Jack forcibly took the helm from Gibbs, the crew shied away from him hoping to let him settle down. They had no such luck. Jack's temper was at an all time high and he had lost all of his patience. In fact if you asked any member of the crew they would tell you that it seemed Jack was more impatient trying to get to Port Royale, than he had been when they'd been looking for The Pearl. Each man always found something to do to stay as far from their captain's sight. The ship had never been cleaner.

Two weeks after telling Jack that he would not be the father to his own child Elizabeth was finally brave and strong enough to go out on deck. She took the sun dress from it's spot on the desk and pulled it on over her head. The silky material felt foreign against her skin from the many months of rough cotton of the men's clothing. She deftly tied the attached ribbon behind her back and pulled a comb through her hair.

Elizabeth walked to the bow of the ship and stood there letting the wind and spray hit her face. She watched the water lap at the ship's hull and saw movement below the water. Leaning a little farther over the railing she realized there were dolphins and seals swimming around the ship. She watched as they played and splashed at each other. She laughed as one of the seals bobbed in the water snorting at another seal. She took a seat at the railing where a few boards were missing and stuck her feet over the side of the ship. She sat watching the dolphins and seals for sometime before they swam away. Around noon Gibbs came by and reminded her to go and eat lunch, but as soon as she was done she was back at the railing.

This was Elizabeth's routine for the rest of the journey. She would eat breakfast, go out on the deck and sit at the railing watching the water and reading occasionally. Around noon she would get up to eat and then go back to the railing until dusk.

_**Two Months Later**_

Two months later Elizabeth found herself standing at the very tip of the bow, in her yellow dress, nervously looking at the dock of Port Royale. Mr. Gibbs walked up behind Elizabeth and laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'll be takin' ye to yer father." He said his voice heavy. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and turned to face Mr. Gibbs.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth said and then walked down the gangplank.

Elizabeth made her way through the town remembering the way to her home. She desperately avoided the stares of many of the women she had been _'friends'_ with and stayed her course. Gibbs followed behind her with her books and clothes neatly packed. Within ten minutes they had reached the front of her home.

"Mr. Gibbs thank you for helping me through all of this. I have just one more favor to ask of you." Elizabeth said taking her belongings from him.

"Anything Miss Elizabeth."

"Can you see if perhaps you can get Jack back here in five or six months?" Gibbs couldn't say anything, knowing that getting Jack to stay within a two month journey of Port Royale would be near impossible. He slightly nodded his head and turned to leave.

"And Mr. Gibbs if you see Will please thank him for me."

"Aye; I will Miss Elizabeth." With that Gibbs left Elizabeth standing on her front step.

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	4. Homecoming

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Homecoming

_Elizabeth's POV_

I stood at my front door for many minutes not knowing how to enter my own home. As I raised my hand to knock on the door I heard my name.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" I look up and see my father leaning out a window. I nodded my head.

"Come in the house, don't just stand there like a stranger." He said and then disappeared from the window. I turned the door knob and opened the door.

I slowly walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. Immediately a maid came forward and took my belongings from my hands. I thanked her and looked up the stairs to see my father almost running down them. He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me as if he'd never let me go again. I pulled back from him slightly and he loosened his grip.

"Elizabeth. . ." He said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"I need to talk to you." I said leading him towards the library.

"Later Elizabeth. Right now you look like you could do with a bath, a warm meal, and a good night's rest." I nodded my head and followed him upstairs with a maid behind us.

"Emily will draw a bath for you." My father left me at my room with the maid.

I went into my room and laid on my bed, waiting for the maid to let me know when the bath was ready. I was looking at the ceiling slowly drifting to sleep when I heard Emily come back in.

"Miss the water is ready." She said bowing and leaving the room.

I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled the dress over my head. I draped it over a chair and took off my undergarments. I sat back in the tub and let my muscles relax. I stayed in the bath for over twenty minutes before I finally scrubbed my body and hair with soap. I got out of the tub and dried the water off my body then wrapped my hair in the towel. I walked back into my room and sat at the vanity.

Emily came back into the room with a few more pillows and another blanket. Laid the blanket at the foot of the bed and laid the two extra pillows at the head of the bed. She came over to me and began to comb my hair. I savored the feeling of being cared for and asked her to braid my hair.

"I'll bring up a tray fro you." Emily said after she was done braiding my hair.

I stayed at the vanity just staring at myself in the mirror. The entire time I had been on the ship the only mirror I'd had was the sea. Now looking into the reflective surface I was shown a different picture. My hair that had once been a beautiful chestnut brown was now a sandy bleached blonde. My skin, once prized by many for its porcelain nature, looked much like Jack's tanned skin. I traced my fingers over my face, becoming reacquainted with it. It was that moment that Emily chose to come back into the room. She set the tray on the vanity in front of me and left me too eat. I sipped at the hot stew until I had drained about half of the bowl and ate one of the biscuits. I left the tray on the vanity and turned down the blankets on the bed. I slipped under the sheet and fell asleep almost instantly.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up the next morning to my father knocking on the door.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth darling it nearly twelve." I opened my bleary eyes and looked up at my father. He had genuine concern written on his face.

"I'm fine; I've just been sleeping on a ship for the last five months." He smiled. I sat up and put on the robe that my father was offering me. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe to find something to wear.

"Shall I meet you in the study downstairs?" He asked as he saw me pull out one of my dresses.

"Yes I'll be down in a few minutes." I said walking behind my changing screen.

I heard him leave my room and I pulled off my robe and nightgown. I threw them over the screen and pulled on a loose white sun dress. I pinned my hair up in a twist and went downstairs to face my father.

He was sitting in an overstuffed armchair sipping at his tea. I walked in, took the seat across from him and poured myself a cup of tea.

"Are you hungry?" My father asked.

"Yes, famished actually." My father called a maid over and asked her to make lunch. Once she had left he turned to me.

"What have you been doing these last five months?"

"Gallivanting on the sea with several pirate crews. What else father?" He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"When I left I went to find Will or Jack and then use one to find the other. As it turns out I found Jack who had previously used Will to pay his debt to Davey Jones." I told him the entire tale of my adventures, stopping after I had found Jack, leaving out having been with both men and that several times the compass pointed to Jack. He stared at me, his wide eyes almost disbelieving.

"Did you find The Black Pearl?" He asked still memorize with the tale. Lunch was served during the break I had taken.

"After lunch." I said as I cut a piece of the chicken in front of me. We ate in a companionable silence and after the dished were cleared away I began again.

"Before I go on I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get upset."

"Elizabeth you can tell me anything." He said turning more fully towards me.

"Will and I were married in Panama not long after we lost Jack to the Kraken."

"That's wonderful Elizabeth. - -Where is Will?" He asked and then looked around as if he expected him to just appear.

"He died a month ago." I said making myself cry. I gave myself a few minutes to gather myself together and then continued.

"We hit a storm and he was on deck with Jack and few other men from the crew, trying to sail through it, and he went overboard. With everything going on and only a few men on deck no one noticed for a few minutes. When finally Gibbs noticed they couldn't even see Will. Jack dived in with a rope and searched for fifteen to twenty minutes but they couldn't find him." By the time I was done with the story I had wove I had tears pouring down my face. His hand found mine and he grasped it comfortingly.

"Elizabeth. . ." He said; his eyes looking at me apologetically. I gave him a weak smile and dried my eyes.

"I have just one more bit of news." He looked at me his face imploring me to tell him what more could have happened on this journey.

"I'm- - I- - Will has left me with child." I said placing my hand on my slightly distended abdomen.

His eyes went from my face to the hand on abdomen and then back to my face. His eyes were disbelieving and his mouth was slightly open. He withdrew his hand from mine and I was afraid that he was going to be angry.

"Elizabeth- -" He started and then stopped to look at me. "Elizabeth this is wonderful news." He said getting up from his chair and bringing me into his arms. I hugged him back thanking God that he believed me.

"Is this why you have returned?" He asked stepping back from me.

"Yes."

"When will the child be born?" He asked, having me sit back down.

"I've estimated about five or six months from now. I need to check with Dr. Meadows though." He smiled from ear to ear.

"It is terrible that this child has come at a time when he cannot have his father, but I know that you will do a fine job raising him." He said, and then his happiness went visibly grim.

"Will you be having the same problem as your mother had?" He asked nervously.

"I believe that there may be some problems but I have no doubt that both my child and myself will live." I heard him give a sigh of relief and then he called for another maid.

"Go to Dr. Meadows and ask him if he can stop by this afternoon." The maid, Anna, agreed and left immediately.

"There was no need to summon him right away." I said slightly startled by his concern.

"You've been on a ship for approximately four months while with child and no doctor. I would say that it is about time." I nodded my head in agreement with him, knowing I would have to talk with Dr. Meadows sooner or later.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a while, this discussion has expended my energy." I stood up and my father escorted up the stairs and to my room once again.

I sat at mt desk and pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill. I addressed the letter to Jack and contemplated how to begin.

_Dear Jack,_

_I have reached my home safely, no doubt Gibbs has told you that._

_I told my father that Will and I were married in Panama shortly after we had lost you and The Pearl to the Kraken. I have also told him that Will died a month ago, having gone overboard during a horrific storm. He took it all very well and is expecting the joyous arrival of his grandchild. _

_I am doing well so far. I am expecting Dr. Meadows at any moment for an examination. I will keep you posted on the well being of your child._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

I signed and sealed the letter hoping to one day send it or give it to Jack should I see him, but knowing that I never would. I slipped the letter into the secret compartment in my bottom drawer. I left my desk and sat on my bed and waited for Dr. Meadows; my wait was not long. Within fifteen minutes there was a knock at my door and I beckoned the person in.

"Miss, Dr. Meadows has arrived. The Governor has asked that I bring him up here to you Miss."

"Yes of course allow him in." I stood and straightened my dress as the doctor came in.

"Miss Swann, lovely to see you again." He said as he entered my room. "How can I help you today?"

"I am Mrs. Turner now, and I wish to have an examination. I am with child and I wish to get your professional opinion on how my pregnancy is progressing."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Turner. Well, if you could, please lie back on the bed and I'll begin the examination."

"Of course." I laid back on the bed and waited patiently as he conducted his exam. Ten minutes later he was done.

"Well as I'm sure you know you are four months into your pregnancy. I do have some bad news though. Your hips are very narrow and I am not sure how well you will be able to birth this child." He said gathering his bag. "Mrs. Turner I would advise you not to have anymore children after this. No stress and a lot of rest should see you through this pregnancy."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows. I'll let you know if I need anything else." I said walking him downstairs and to the door.

"Good-day Mrs. Turner." He said tipping his hat and then leaving. I shut the door behind him and went about trying to find my father. Ten minutes later I found him in his study upstairs.

"Dr. Meadows just left."

"Ah, what did he say?" He asked closing his book.

"I have only five months left, he is worried about my hips though. He assures me that I'll be able to have this child with little complications, but says that it will be uncomfortable." My father nodded his head and went back to his book. I stayed with him in his study for the rest of the day, reading and enjoying being home.

_**Please Read and Review**_


	5. Letters

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Letters

_Dear Jack,__August 23, 1675_

_Dr. Meadows has just left my home and confirmed my fears. He believes that I will have quite a hard time birthing the baby and I fear that his unspoken words were the worst news._

_I'm scared and I wish I had you here to help me through this. My father is a great support to me but I cannot tell him the full extent of my complications. My mother died trying to have me and he is deathly afraid that I will have the same fate; as am I._

_I hope that when it comes time for the baby's birth that Gibbs will have you back here. I do wish for you to see your child at least once._

_Please Forgive Me._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Dear Jack,__September 23, 1675_

_I am now five months into the pregnancy. I am extremely tired all the time even though I do nothing all day. I am having new dresses made to accommodate my growing abdomen._

_I had a few women who I had been friends with stop by the other day. I found them terribly dull and kept wishing for them to leave me be. But they stay for over an hour and a half before finally my father came to my rescue. The ladies gave me their condolences for Will's death, and congratulations on my marriage and impending joy. _

_Each time someone says 'Congratulations, Mrs. Turner' it drives the knife deeper into my heart. I wish I could yell the truth from the rooftops, but every time I see my father's proud face I stop. _

_Please Forgive Me._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Dear Jack,__October 23, 1675_

_Six months down and only three more to go. I can feel the baby moving now and it is the most wonderful sensation. It feels as if there are small butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I am highly emotional and cry almost at the drop of a pin. My father just smiles and puts up with my pouting, doing his best to cheer me up and keep back the next wave of tears._

_I hope to see you in a few months. Take care._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_P.S. _

_Have you found The Pearl?_

_Dear Jack,__November 23, 1675_

_I am seven months into my pregnancy and I am miserable. My back is constantly aching and my feet have swelled to the point that it is uncomfortable to wear shoes of any sort. I wear heavy socks around the house and try desperately to avoid having to go out of the house. Dr. Meadows stopped by yesterday just to ensure that I was healthy and there were no complications happening now. He has told me to reduce my movement as much as possible and perhaps my discomfort will lessen. _

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Dear Jack__December 23, 1675_

_It is nearly Christmas and only a month until our child is born. I stay in my room now for most of the day. My father usually comes to sit with me during meals and in the evening, telling me of the happenings while I was gone or reading to me._

_Now, when the baby kicks, I can feel it from the outside and I wish that you were here to share in this. Propriety says that it is highly improper for someone to lay their hands on a pregnant woman's stomach but it is the most wondrous feeling. I know that you would be in awe of it._

_Please take care of yourself._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Dear Jack,__January 23, 1676_

_A new year has started and I am beginning to get very nervous about the birth of our child. Dr. Meadows came by again two days ago and while he said that everything seemed to be in order the expression on his face said otherwise. He has told me to send for him as soon as my labour starts._

_I'm not sure what is wrong but I fear for the life of our child. _

_Please come soon._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth Swann_

I slipped the last letter into my bottom drawer, in the secret compartment, along with the other six letters I had written. All of them were signed and sealed but I did not know where Jack was, and I know that if I had I still would not have sent the letters. I had deprived him of his right as a father and had no right to burden him with my worries. As I was standing to go take a bath I felt a gushing of fluid.

_**Please Read and Review**_


	6. My Son

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

My Son

_Author's POV_

As Elizabeth stood from her seat at the desk she felt the fluid gush out of her womb. She stood paralyzed for a few seconds before her brain took over. She quickly walked to her door and pulled it open.

"Emily!" Elizabeth called as she pulled on a robe.

"Yes Miss?"

"I need you to go to Dr. Meadows and tell him that my labor has started." Emily turned to leave but Elizabeth stopped her again. "And tell my father." Elizabeth said shutting the door.

Elizabeth changed out of her dress and into an old nightgown. She gingerly sat back on the chair at her desk and awaited the arrival of her father and Dr. Meadows. She sat at her desk for some time before her father finally arrived.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Why have you sent for me?" She turned to look at him, and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"My labor has started." He didn't know how to react. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for Dr. Meadows and Emily. They should be back soon." She said as she felt a contraction hit. He nodded and left her room, consciously leaving the door partially open

Elizabeth ran her hand over her abdomen and took a deep breath as she felt another contraction hit. She got out of her chair and began to pace the room, waiting for Dr. Meadows to arrive. She paced the length of her room for nearly fifteen minutes, the contractions coming every ten minutes, finally as she sat down on her bed, Emily came in.

"Where's Dr. Meadows?" Elizabeth asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"He'll be up shortly Miss, he's just stopped to talk to your father. He asked that I make sure you're in bed and relaxing as much as possible." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she sat against the headboard. She took a deep breath as yet another contraction hit.

"Miss, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Can you bring me some water and get Dr. Meadows in here?" Elizabeth asked as politely as possible, wanting the hovering woman out of her room. Emily muttered a quick 'yes miss' and then left the room to do as Elizabeth had requested. It was that moment that Dr. Meadows chose to come to check on Elizabeth.

"You're early." He said as he pulled the two heavy blankets off of the bed and deposited them on the floor out of his way.

"Only a week and I've been told that's normal for a first child." Elizabeth defended, keeping the sheet tightly up around her waist.

"Yes that's correct. I didn't mean to imply anything disrespectful." He said cautiously. He stood at the side of her bed and pressed on her abdomen in four different places.

"Well the child seems to be in the correct position for birth. Have you had any contractions?"

"Yes a few."

"Approximately how many and how many minutes apart?"

"I would estimate four- -" She stopped to take a deep breath as another hit, "ten minutes apart."

Dr. Meadows was careful in his actions and words around Elizabeth. He knew that her emotions were running high and that she didn't need anymore stress. He kept an eye on her but everything seemed normal. Her contractions continued at a steady pace every five minutes. Dr. Meadows had the maids bring him one basin of warm water and one of cold water and two towels. He had his medical bag sitting at the foot of the bed open.

"Have you felt a pressure in your lower abdomen? Making it feel almost as if you need to push?"

"No, I just feel the pains." Elizabeth said as yet another hit.

"We'll wait for the contractions to become more forceful or until you feel that pressure." He said and then turned to the maid.

"Stay in here with her, cooling her with the cold water. Do not leave this room and do not let her get out of that bed. I need to go back to town and find the midwife." He left the room and went downstairs to tell the Governor what he was doing

"I'm going to find my wife and have her deliver the child. Mrs. Turner is highly stressed and understandably uncomfortable with just a male doctor in the room. I will be staying here to help if needed but I believe that this will be an easy delivery for your daughter."

"Yes of course."

The doctor was only gone for thirty minutes but to Elizabeth and her father it felt as if he had been gone for an eternity. When finally he came back Elizabeth breathed a little easier. She was happy to see the kind face of Mrs. Meadows enter in front of the doctor.

"I have brought my wife to help. Have the contractions progressed at all?"

"No."

"Well that's normal, the first child is usually the longest birth. We'll wait him out and within an hour or so you should be ready to begin the labor process. I have another patient to check on, I'll be back in about an hour." Dr. Meadows said and then left the room.

"Mrs. Meadows, how did it take for you to have Melly?" Elizabeth asked the elderly lady.

"Nearly six hours." Elizabeth paled at the thought of going on in this pain for much longer. The last contraction had been slightly harder.

"Don't worry dear; when my pains started they were nearly twenty minutes apart. It took me several hours to get to the point you are at now." Elizabeth looked at her skeptically but said nothing.

Elizabeth sat with Mrs. Meadows for nearly an hour and a half. The contractions had began to come three or four minutes apart and she was beginning to feel the need to push. Mrs. Meadows sent a maid to find Dr. Meadows and bring him back to the house. Mrs. Meadows had Elizabeth bend her knees and open her legs.

"I'm going to lift the sheet up to you knees now." Mrs. Meadows said as she slid the sheet up Elizabeth's legs. She laid one of the towels under neath Elizabeth and laid the second and third towels at the foot of the bed.

"Good. Now on the next pain I want you to take a deep breath and hold it while bearing down." Elizabeth nodded her head and took her breath as another contraction came. She pushed with all her strength until Mrs. Meadows told her to relax.

"Good girl." Elizabeth kept this up for another thirty minutes; pushing on almost every contraction. She fell back onto the headboard, exhausted.

"Mrs. Meadows I don't. . . know. . . how much longer. . . I can do this." Elizabeth said breathing heavily. Finally Dr. Meadows arrived. Mrs. Meadows left the bedside and went to talk to him.

"She's been pushing for nearly thirty minutes. The baby still has not come down." Mrs. Meadows whispered in a very hushed voice. Dr. Meadows' brows furrowed in thought that was soon disrupted my a painful cry from Elizabeth. Both the doctor and his wife hurried to Elizabeth.

"The baby has finally dropped." Mrs. Meadows said with relief very apparent in her voice.

"Mrs. Turner, you're almost there. A few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby." Dr, Meadows went to the foot of the bed to deliver the child while Mrs. Meadows stayed next to Elizabeth to wipe the sweat off her brow and give her support.

Elizabeth pushed on each contraction, but showed no progress after ten minutes. Dr. Meadows pulled a spoon like object from his bag. At Elizabeth's panicked expression he stopped.

"They're called forceps. I will use it to turn the baby's head and pull slightly."

He slid the cold metal under the baby's chin and turned the head to the right and then pulled gently on the forceps. He felt the baby move and so continued to pull until the head was fully out. As he got the head out Elizabeth felt another contraction and pushed with the rest of her strength, the baby's body came out. Dr. Meadows looked down at the baby in front of him. The umbilical cord was wrapped tight around the small child's neck, twice. He hurriedly pulled the cord from around the baby's neck and tied it off with a piece of string from his back and cut the cord. He laid the baby on the second towel that the maids had brought and thumped the small baby several times on the back to clear any fluid.

"Why isn't he crying?" Elizabeth asked weakly; trying to sit up and look at her baby. Mrs. Meadows pushed her back.

Dr. Meadows saw the small child take a shaky breath. He began to vigorously rub hoping to get the blood flowing and get the baby breathing. The baby took another breath, this one steadier and deeper than the first. He wrapped the child in the third and last towel and handed him to Elizabeth.

"Congratulations Mrs. Turner, you have a son." Elizabeth clutched the small boy to her chest and looked into his face. He peeked an eye open at her.

He had a light layer of dark hair over his head and his eyes were a dark obsidian. He was small, just over six pounds if Elizabeth had to guess. He made a pitiful mewling noise, lifting his tiny fists into the air.

"Try feeding him." Mrs. Meadows suggested. Elizabeth lifted the baby to her breast and moved it into his mouth. He eagerly began to suck and his color began to pick up. Dr. Meadows delivered the placenta and wrapped it in the two towels and threw it out while Mrs. Meadows cleaned up Elizabeth and the bed. Elizabeth was watching as her small son nurse when she heard a loud crash outside of her room.

"You will let me in that room." She heard the familiar drawl and then the click signaling a pistol being cocked. "Savvy?"

Elizabeth heard a maid squeak and then the door creaked open. She looked up to see Jack standing there looking more perturbed and angry than she had ever seen him. Mrs. Meadows tried to stand in his way and intimidate him out of the room. He pointed his pistol at her.

"It's fine Mrs. Meadows I can handle him; please leave." Mrs. Meadows gave Elizabeth a skeptical look but left anyways.

"Jack." Elizabeth said looking him up and down.

"Lizzie, darling, I have quite the story to tell you." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Come here and meet your son." She said waving him over.

He cautiously stepped forward, putting his pistol back in its holster. He pulled the chair from the desk to the bedside and sat in it. Elizabeth tapped the side of her son's mouth to loosen the suction, and pulled him back slightly. She pulled her nightgown back up to cover her breast, and shifted the baby. He made a whimpering noise but quieted right away. Elizabeth turned slightly to face Jack.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth asked, holding the baby out slightly for Jack to take him.

Jack stayed in his seat for a few moments before rising and taking the small bundle. Jack held his son close to his chest, almost afraid of dropping him. He looked down as the boy opened his eyes. They stared at each other, studying one another. The baby gave a small yawn and closed his eyes again.

"He has your eyes, and your survival instinct." She said softly yawning. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth called. A maid came in along with her father.

"Elizabeth, Emily has just told me that- - Mr. Sparrow what are you doing?"

"Holding my son." Jack stated quite simply. Before her father could say anything Elizabeth spoke up.

"Emily can you please make two of the guest rooms ready? I do not wish to sleep on this bed until there is a new mattress, and Mr. Sparrow will be needing a room." Emily nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you mean your son?" The governor burst out.

"I lied. I did not want you to be ashamed of me; I lied to make everyone believe that I was still a woman of honor. I lied to keep you proud of me." The governor's face softened at her emotion.

"We'll discuss it in the morning, you need your rest." Jack and Elizabeth sat in a easy silence until Emily came back in.

"The rooms are ready Miss."

"Jack give Emily the baby so she can clean him up and dress him." Jack, reluctantly, handed the baby over and watched as Emily walked out of the room with his son.

"Don't worry I trusted her with everything. She's a good woman. Now could you hand me that robe." Elizabeth said pointing to the robe she had discarded earlier that day. Jack picked it up and helped her to put it on.

"Good, now you can help me to the guest room." Elizabeth said trying to get out of bed.

"No, no, I don't think so." Jack said scooping Elizabeth into his arms. "Where's the guest room?"

"Down the hall to the left, second door on the right."

Jack walked to the guest room the Elizabeth had indicated and laid her gently on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her. Elizabeth said a quiet thank you and curled up on the bed. After several minutes her breathing evened out and Jack knew that she was asleep. Jack got up and left the room to find the governor. Jack wondered around for some ten or fifteen minutes until finally he opened a door to find Governor Swann.

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Govn'r."

"Come in and shut that door behind you." Jack did as told and took the glass of liquor that the governor offered him. Jack downed it in one swig and set the glass down on the table.

"I suppose you'll be taking Elizabeth with you again."

"Aye, when she's ready and if she'll go." They stood in an uncomfortable silence until Jack spoke up.

"Ye can come with us." Jack offered. The governor gave a snort of laughter.

"Join a pirate crew and abandon my governorship? Give up all sense of propriety and give up land to stay on a ship for the rest of my life?"

"Have a chance to see your grandson grow and your daughter be happy. Never know again the loneliness of no family or friends." Jack said pouring himself another glass of liquor. The governor said nothing as he mulled over those his thoughts.

"Mr. Sparrow you are welcome to stay in my house until Elizabeth is ready to leave."

"Thank you." Jack left his still full glass on the table and left the room.

_**Please Read and Review**_


	7. Going Home

Title: Shanghai

Author: Supplanting Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Going Home

_Elizabeth's POV_

It took me nearly a week to be able to get out of bed and walk just down the hall. My son's birth had com at a great loss of my physical strength. Jack helped me each day to get out of bed and walk just a little to gain back some of my strength. After two weeks I could walk on my own, without fear of falling, though not very far.

"We still haven't given him a name." I said about a week and a half after the birth.

"Michael Christopher Sparrow." Jack offered.

"A family name?" I asked, curious as to how he came up with a full name in less than ten seconds.

"Sort of." And he left it at that. I didn't press him and looked down at my son.

"Hello Michael." Michael blinked but kept nursing.

"When are you going back to your ship?" I asked looking back to Jack.

"I'd hoped that **_we_** would be goin' back."

"Jack. . ."

"It can be done. We can raise our son on a ship, it's been done."

"But a pirate ship? Jack it's dangerous and no place for a child."

"So then you'll stay here? You'll raise my child as Turner's!" His voice rose in anger and frustration.

"If that's what it takes for me to raise him in a safe environment, then he will be William Brendon Turner III." Jack stormed out of my room and a minute later I heard the front door slam shut. Hot tears began to pour down my face as I looked down at the spitting image of Jack.

"What am I going to do? I only want to keep you safe but I can't do that with Jack as your father." Michael just kept nursing.

I stayed in my room nursing Michael for another twenty minutes until he fell asleep. I laid him on the bed while I changed into a loose sun dress and put on a heavy cloak for warmth. I wrapped Michael in a blanket and walked downstairs to find my father. I went to the library first and when I didn't find him there I tried outside in the garden. He was standing at the far end of the garden, talking to himself. As I got closer to him I could hear what he was saying.

"I don't know what to do. She is our daughter and I want her to be happy; but he is a pirate. If she goes with him now I may never see her or my grandson again." He said giving a heavy sigh afterwards.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered as I neared him. "We're going to stay here with you." He looked over at me, startled.

"Elizabeth I didn't hear you come out here. - - What do you mean you're staying here?"

"I'm not going with Jack. I can't raise a child on a ship, much less a pirate ship. It's dangerous and a child needs a bigger place than a ship to grow. A child needs a steady home, on land, where he can have friends."

"He also needs both parents if given the chance to have them. Elizabeth go with Mr. Sparrow. He is your child's father and he has as much right to that boy as you do."

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you again. It was hard enough going and knowing that I would come back, but I can't do it again."

"Did I say you would be leaving me behind? Mr. Sparrow has generously offered to let me accompany the both of you." I was speechless. "I heard Mr. Sparrow slam the door as he was leaving, did you get into a bit of a tiff?"

"Not exactly a tiff."

"Oh." He held out his hands and I handed him Michael. He led me over to a bench and we sat down.

"What happened Elizabeth?" I sat down next to him.

"I asked Jack when he was going back to his ship and he said he thought that **_we_** would go back to the ship. We argued about the ability to properly raise a child on a ship, more accurately a pirate ship. When I told him I wouldn't raise our son on a pirate ship he asked if I would rather stay here and raise his son as Will's; I responded in anger and said that I would." A few tears slipped down my face but I was able to stem the downpour. I toyed with the hair on Michael's head.

"Elizabeth he'll come back."

"How can you be so sure? This is the second time I've threatened to take his child from him."

"I've seen the way he looks at you and you can see in his face the love he holds for his son. Nothing short of death would stop him from being with you, and from what you told me even that hasn't stopped him. Now go talk to him and let me have some time with my grandson." I looked behind me to where my father was looking and saw Jack, only he was quite different.

He had cut the braids from his beard and trimmed it into neat lines. All the braids and dread locks were gon from his hair and it had been cut to one length, about five or six inches long. He had washed it and combed it back making it look presentable. He had bathed and his face was clear of all kohl and dirt. He had bought new clothes, and was now wearing clean brown trousers and a clean white shirt. He had kept his boots and his belt was slung over his shoulder still with his gun, compass, and sword attached and his tricorn hat was in his hands. He gave me a sort of shy smile but it still held an arrogance. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't mean it." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He said kissing the top of my head as he held me.

"I want to raise our son with you. I want him to know who his father is and I want him to know his father."

"He will. I've arranged passage to England."

"England? We're going back to England?"

"Not exactly. Ireland more or less."

"Why Ireland?"

"I've a house there. My mother's father's house really. Quaint little thing but enough for the- -" He stopped to count, "four of us. What do you say?" I looked up into his eyes.

"On one condition." He raised his brow at me. "Why Michael Christopher Sparrow?"

"One correction to that name m'dear, Michael Christopher Sparrow III. And ye are looking at the second." I gave Jack an incredulous look.

"How did you become know as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Jackson, my mother's maiden name. I ran from home after she died and I wanted to keep part of her with me." I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ireland it is. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. The captain has requested that we pack light, but I assured him that would be a problem." He gave me an arrogant smile. "Ye best get packing." Jack said turning me around pushing me towards the house. I hurried in the house pausing to take Michael from my father. I heard them both follow me in.

"Will ye be comin' with us to Ireland?"

"Yes. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." I heard them turn into the library and shut the door.

I went into the kitchen and told the maids there to pack all of my father's clothing and as many of his books as would fit into the trunk after his clothing. As I went upstairs I found Emily and Anna and asked both of them to pack my dresses and Michael's clothing and blankets as well. In a small valise I packed the few pieces of jewelry that I had from my mother, the letters that I had written to Jack, and the letter Will had written to me. I laid on the bed and laid Michael down next to me. He stuck his hand in his mouth and happily went about sucking on it. I fell into a half asleep state until Emily shook me awake for dinner.

I walked downstairs to the dining room, leaving Michael with Emily. Jack actually sat with us at the table and we had a lively discussion covering many topics; from pirating to the Royal Navy to the New America. Jack and my father got along quite well, trading stories about their adventures on the sea. I laughed along with them and my heart swelled at the sight of them getting along so well. Almost two hours passed before Emily came to me with Michael in her arms.

"I can't get him to stop crying." She said handing him over. His cries diminished to half the volume as he was transferred to my arms. I excused myself to the library to feed him, as I shut the door I heard my father say something to Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow I would like to speak to you."

"Yes of course Govn'r."

"Elizabeth loves you and while I would not want to force her into any situation I- -"

"I know where you're goin' with this Govn'r and I've already made plans to ask Elizabeth to marry me."

"Fantastic."

"It'll have to wait 'til we're in Ireland, I've a ring there for her." They then switched subjects back to the sea and I sat down in an overstuffed chair to finish nursing Michael. I smiled broadly as I thought about Jack and my impending engagement. I walked upstairs after Michael had fallen asleep and laid him in his bassinet. I dressed for bed and fell asleep within seconds of laying down.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up the next morning to Anna knocking on the door and bringing in breakfast. She set the tray down on the vanity and let me eat while she bathed and clothed Michael. When I was done eating breakfast I fed Michael for nearly thirty minutes and then dressed in a dark green dress. I tried to convince Anna to let me wear trousers and a shirt but she absolutely refused to hear me out. I reluctantly put the dress on and went downstairs to wait for my father and Jack at the dining table. I had to only wait seconds before Jack came in from outside.

"Lizzie the coach is ready and loaded; why don't ye get yerself settled and I'll get yer father." I nodded and walked out to the coach while Jack went upstairs. As I was getting Michael settled Jack and my father came out of the house and got into the coach. The coach began to move and we rode in a sleepy silence to the docks. As we approached the dock I saw a ship that I immediately recognized.

"You found the Pearl?" I cried out in surprise as I eyed her black sails.

"Sort of. Turner did really, quite the captain he is." Jack said as he looked out the window.

"You found Will?" I asked in amazement.

"Sort of. Turner sort of found us. It seems that as he was traveling he began to hear new tales of The Pearl. He followed the path of these tales and found her along the mid-eastern coast of South America. She was a little damaged but he got her fixed and as we were headed down from Port Royale he was headed up." We pulled up to the docks and Jack got out and held the door open for my father and myself. We walked up the gangplank and boarded The Pearl.

"Jack, Governor." Will said shaking both their hands and welcoming them on board. Then he turned to me.

"Elizabeth." He went to hug me and then saw Michael.

"You had the baby? Has it already been five months?" I nodded.

"That is my son Michael Christopher Sparrow III." Jack said from behind Will; Will smiled.

"You will be staying in the Captain's cabin Elizabeth and Governor you will be staying in the First Mate's cabin."

"What about you Will? Weren't you in the Captain's Cabin?"

"Yes but I'll be fine below deck with the rest of the crew. Besides a lady with an infant can't be sleeping below deck in only a hammock." Jack took Will to the helm while I took my father to his cabin.

I opened the door to my cabin and a few of the crew brought in my trunks and then went next door to give my father his belongings as well. I laid two pillows on the bed about a foot apart and then laid Michael between them while I unpacked my belongings. I hung the dresses in the wardrobe and in the bureau I put trousers and shirts that I had bought for Jack. I placed my valise on the desk and unpacked a few of my books and my hair brush into the drawers of the desk. When I walked to the door of the cabin I saw that the crew was untying the ship and we were finally on our way to Ireland.

_**Please Read and Review**_


End file.
